yandere_sim_info_mythsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yandere simulator students extra information
Geiju Tsuka The students of Akademi High find it very difficult to describe Geiju. He is known for being a man of few words - VERY few words. He speaks almost exclusively in one-word or two-word sentences, and sometimes doesn't bother responding to questions at all. There are rumors that he has never been witnessed expressing any kind of emotion whatsoever. Some students see him as a "tortured artist" whose silence stems from his frustrations with art and people. Other students see him as a pretentious hipster who is trying to make himself look deep by being untalkative. Some students think his taciturn personality makes him dreamy and cool, and other students speculate that he may have some sort of speech disorder or mental condition. Many students wonder why such an asocial person would want to become a club leader - but regardless of his reticent nature, he does a proper job of operating his club. He can be found in his clubroom almost every spare moment that he is not in class. His artwork is widely regarded as being very impressive - but he is frequently seen scrapping his work and starting over from scratch for no apparent reason. He seems to dislike being distracted while painting, but will always make time to critique others' artwork if he is asked to (and sometimes without being asked to). Even though he never says more than two words per sentence, he always finds a way to impart sagely advice that helps his clubmembers to drastically improve their art skills. Is he introverted and shy, or a cynical misanthrope? Is he a tortured soul, or a pretentious poser? Does he prefer to stay silent, or is there something that is forcing him to be tight-lipped? Nobody knows what to make of him, but everyone can recognize that he is an artist of great skill who is destined to be widely renowned for his works. Gema Taku When he's not playing video games, talking about video games, writing about video games, reading about video games, trying to develop video games, listening to video game soundtracks, or watching video game streams, then he's probably miserable and wishing that he was playing a video game instead of whatever he's doing. A portable gaming system is almost always in his hands, and he has been caught playing games in class numerous times. He is completely unable to relate to other people who don't play video games, and has zero interest in conversing about any other topic. His strong desire to find like-minded individuals was what led him to form the Gaming Club. His club application was denied by the school, but he still operates an unofficial club in the Computer Lab anyway. The other students of the school acknowledge his club as a "real club", even if the school faculty does not. Aside from his passion for gaming, he is also known for being very difficult to get along with. He becomes irritated very easily, is a very sore loser when playing competitive games, and generally has a very poor attitude. His antisocial nature has caused him to experience a lot of teasing and bullying, so he prefers to remain in the school's computer lab during most hours of the day. The few people who have managed to become friends with him have observed that he secretly has a very strong desire for the approval of others. Uekiya Engeika Uekiya is known throughout the school for her kind and caring nature. She cannot resist helping others in need, and is always trying to make everyone around her feel as comfortable as possible. She has been nicknamed "Everyone's Big Sister" for doting on her classmates as if she was a loving family member. Uekiya's strongest passion is undeniably gardening. She sees infinite beauty in flowers, and takes great pleasure in growing them, arranging them, and sharing them with others. She has also proven herself to be an adept landscape artist. A career in horticulture is undoubtedly in her future. If she's certain that there is nobody in her vicinity who needs her help, then Uekiya can always be found in the Gardening Club, tending to her various plants, which she sometimes refers to as her "children". As the president of the club, she is always delighted to assist others in developing their own gardening skills. Budo Masuta Budo is a popular figure in Akademi High, known for his friendly and approachable attitude, his powerful physique, and his undeniable skill at martial arts. Ever since he became the leader of the Martial Arts Club, he has maintained a 100% winning streak, and is considered to be the strongest student at school. Budo became the leader of the Martial Arts Club after defeating the club's previous leader, who resigned after being beaten by her own pupil. There are rumors that the reason why Budo dedicated himself to martial arts is because he developed powerful romantic feelings for the club's previous leader, and desperately wanted to impress her. Budo always changes the subject when asked about this topic, neither confirming nor denying the rumors. Budo very rarely speaks ill of others, but has been known to express a strong distaste for bullies and delinquents. He is quick to rush to the aid of anyone that is being harassed by other students, making it clear that "If you pick a fight with them, you're picking a fight with me, too!" Miyuji Shan Last year, Miyuji was one of the quietest students at school. A shy bookworm, she usually kept to herself and avoided most social situations. She joined the Light Music Club purely to avoid the negative stigma that is associated with being clubless, and rarely participated in club activities or spoke to her clubmembers. The Light Music Club was a perfect match for her, since it was widely known for being the most relaxed and easygoing club in the whole school. One day, towards the end of the last semester, Miyuji arrived at school with a completely new personality and totally different sense of fashion. She was full of energy and self-confidence - the complete opposite of her previous self. She convinced the president of the Light Music Club to give her ownership of the club, and immediately changed its focus from soft mood music to a blend of punk rock and pop. Everyone who had been acquainted with her was completely shocked by her sudden, unexplained metamorphosis. At the same time that she unveiled her new persona, she also began to demonstrate exceptional skill with the electric guitar. She quickly attracted the attention of other musically-talented students, and it didn't take long for them to form a band - the Strawberry Thieves. They regularly thrill other students with performances in the Music Clubroom, and are quickly developing a fanbase among both students and faculty alike. The Strawberry Thieves are widely expected to have an extremely successful musical career once they graduate. Anyone with the slightest knowledge of musical instruments could instantly tell that Miyuji's newfound skills could not have possibly been formed overnight. She must have been practicing for years to develop such skill; but how had she kept it a secret, and for what purpose? What drove her to completely change everything about herself, from her fashion sense to her personality? Miyuji herself refuses to answer any questions about her "metamorphosis", replying in riddles whenever she is asked about the subject. Fureddo Jonzu In previous years, the Photography Club was a serious club about the art of picture-taking, but the club is presently composed of a carefree group of students who actually have very little interest in photography, and are really just using the clubroom as their private hangout spot. The leader of this club is Fureddo, a young man who is known for his charisma and leadership skills - although he rarely uses his natural-born gifts for any meaningful purpose, and usually just spends his time goofing around with his laid-back friends. As their time at high school draws to a close, the members of the Photography Club are slowly beginning to regret the carefree way they have been spending their after-school hours. They want to look back on their high school years with pride; they don't want to feel like they accomplished nothing noteworthy during their youth. They are slowly becoming restless as they begin to yearn for a greater purpose; a challenge to overcome, an adversary to face, a mystery to solve. For now, the Photography Club is just a carefree group of friends...but they would quickly leap at any opportunity to make something of themselves. If any kind of mystery were to present itself, the Photography Club would immediately investigate the situation - and Fureddo, with his natural talent for leadership, would spearhead the effort to unravel any unsolved mystery, or identify the culprit of any unsolved crime. Needless to say, this could spell doom for anyone trying to get away with misdeeds at school... Kaga Kusha Kaga is the most intelligent - and most eccentric - student in Akademi High. He was reading by age 2, writing by age 4, could speak multiple languages by age 6, demonstrated a genius-level IQ by age 8, and passed multiple college-level proficiency tests before age 10. Despite his genius, he is not a well-liked figure at Akademi High; he is prone to extremely bizarre behavior and frequently expresses thoughts that frighten and concern the people around him. He will openly speak of his aspirations for "world domination" to anyone that is willing to listen, although he refuses to divulge the specifics of his master plan. It is common knowledge that he has a deep obsession with Saikou Corporation, the most powerful business conglomerate in Japan. He has openly stated that he fully intends to become the CEO of Saikou Corp as soon as possible - but he never divulges how he intends to do so. Additionally, he also seems to be obsessed with the concept of constructing a giant robot. He could have easily gotten into a top university, but instead chose to enroll in Akademi High School, stating that it is "the first step" towards his ultimate ambitions. Many students have observed him studying the school's Student Council President, Megami Saikou, in a way that borders on stalking. His behavior can only be tolerated by other individuals who are almost as eccentric as he is, and so his club has come to be populated almost entirely by Akademi High's most unusual students. Nemesis "Mission Mode" takes place in a separate timeline from the main game. In Mission Mode, you play as a young female assassin who has been contracted to kill a student at school. However, you aren't the only killer at school... Nemesis is a character who attempts to hunt and kill you during Mission Mode. It is impossible to kill her with a frontal attack; if you want to kill her, you need to approach her from behind. If you run, she will hear your footsteps, so you must be very careful and quiet if you wish to sneak up on her. Depending on what difficulty level you have chosen, Nemesis might be invincible, and might also be disguised as one of the female students. So, just who is Nemesis? Is she a bodyguard hired to protect the student that you're after? Is she a vigilante who has made it her mission to stop you? Is she another assassin who wants to remove her competition? Or, true to her namesake - the Greek goddess of retribution - is she here to take revenge on the protagonist for the sins of her past? For now, it's a complete mystery... kokona haruka this girl is only a test rival (as far as we know). the mother of this girl has died, every evening her father comes to her crying about what happened. because they do not have enough money, her father has borrowed money from the loan sharks, the owner of that company is the father of musume ronshaku, therefore this company is called ronshaku loans. every other week the company asks 10% more, they can hardly afford it anymore, so kokona is going to date with older men for money. interactions: Monday morning 7:45> get called by the man with whom they date Monday afternoon 13:10> conversation with saki about what happened to her at home (north-west of the school on the roof of the school) Monday evening 17:00> goes to the cooking club with her friends Wednesday morning 7:30> goes to the toilet (ground floor) wednesday lunch time:> stalks senpai at the fountain (this page will update)